Just Another Love Story
by Destiny Davis
Summary: This Book Or Story Might Seem Dumb Or Stupid At The Beging But Trust Me It Will Get Better.
1. Chapter 1

Hey My Name Is Victoria . It Was The First Day Of School. And We Was Introducing Our Self Too Our Other Class Mates. But You Can Call Me Tory .  
>This Was The First Day of High School. My Name Is Matt . Said The Dude That Was Sitting Next To Tory. They All Introduced There Self s. LATER ON THAT DAY.!<br>*(TORYS POV)* . I Was Sitting In Last Period . When I Heard That Familiar Voice . The Voice From The Boy That Was In My First Period Class. Dude Trust Me She Ant Your Type Said Matt . Well I Really Didn t Care What They Was Talking About Until I Heard My Name . But I Already Like This Girl In My First Period Class Named Victoria Manning . Said Matt .I Turned Around And Said Do You Know That I m Like Right Here And I Can Here You .! ?  
>Matt Oh Damn No I Didn t Know You Was Right There Sorry .! *(Matt s POV)*<p>

I Had No Idea That She Was There. I Mean Didn t See Her Come Into The Class Room . I Was Embarrassed . Class Home Work For Today Is To Get A Partner And Study For The Up Coming Math Test. Said Miss. Godwin . I Could Here Tory Mumble. Great . I Was Thinking I Would Love Too Partner Up With Her. But It Was Kind of Odd, Because It Was The First Day Of School And, I Already Feel In Love With A Girl. How Stupid Was I Too Like A Girl The First Day I Saw Her? RINGGGGGGG! The Bell Ringed And The First Day Of School Was Over With Thank God . *(TORYS POV)*

Well The Bell Ringed And The First Day Of School Ended . I Was Excited When I Got Home. I Threw My Back Pack Down In My Room. I Walked Over To My Computer And Logged Into Face Book. I Had One Message And One Friend Request . I Clicked On The Friends Request . And It Was From Matt, the Boy I m My First and Last Class. I Clicked Add Just For The Heck Of It . Then I Clicked On The Message . And Guess What? It Was From Matt . My Thought Was Gosh Is He Stalking Me ? The Message Said Do You Want To Be My Partner In Math Class ? If So Give Me Your Address So I Can Come Over Or I ll Give You Mine . I Thought To Myself I Guess I Could Be His Partner I Mean It Would Be Ok . I Clicked Reply, And Typed Yes I Guess So My Address Is 8338 Mary Rd. Baker . I Sent The Message . I Heard A Tumble Down Stairs I Thought Brother Skipped School AGAIN.!

*(MATTS POV)*

When I Got Home I Sent Tory A Message And A Friends Request . Then Logged Of Face Book . And Walked Down Too The Basketball Court Too Play Some Rounds With My Friend Jordan . Hey Man Have You Seen That Fine Ass Girl In My Gym Class? Asked Jordan. Sorry Bro I Have My Eyes On Somebody Else . Said Matt. My Thought About Tory . She Could Me My Baby , She So Cute , I Would Love To Be With Her . I Sniped Out Of My Thought . Cause Jordan Was Winning . What Girl You Wanting ? Asked Jordan ? Some Girl You Ant Getting . Said Matt With A Laugh. They Finished Their Game And Matt Walked Home.

*(TORY S POV)*

*(SINGING)* When Your gone the pieces to my heart are missing and when I Stopped Singing Cause I Heard My Phone Ring. I Looked At The Caller ID. And It Was Jake My Ex . I Answered But I Didn t Want Too. What Do The Hell You Want ? I Said I Just Want Too Say I m Sorry For What I Did And Said . I Hung Up My Phone And Walked To My Moms Room. And Plopped On Her Bed . Mom Why Do Your Ex s Call When They Dump You ? I Asked My Mom Well Hun I Don t Know Did Jake Call? My Mom Asked . Umm Yea Curling A Piece Of My Hair. Mom He Broke My Heart And He Want Stop Calling I Started Crying . Hun There is No Reason Too Cry Over A Boy. They Come And Go Mom Said . That Night I Cried Myself To Sleep . On My Moms Lap . *(MATTS POV)*

I Was Sitting On My Bed When I Heard My Mom Come In The Door. Matt You Got Mail. .! My Mom Yelled . I Ran Down Stairs Too Get The Mail My Mom Obviously Said I Had . When I Got Down Stairs My Mom Gave Me A Letter From My Dad . Why Is He Writing Us After What He Did ? I Asked My Mom . Son Just Go To Your Room And Read It. I Walked Up Too My Room And Opened The Letter And It Said /  
>Dear, Son I m Sorry For What I Caused You And Your Mom. But At This Moment I Know What I Did Wrong. And I Wish I Could Fix It. And I Would Hope You And Your Mother Can Forgive Me . I Know How It Feels To Live Without A Dad . I Want To Be There With You Every Second . Tell Your Mom I Love Her. Son Trust Me It s Hard Living In This Prison Nut-Hut . I Love You And Your Mom , Love, Your Dad ?<br>At That Moment I Wanted To Rip The Letter Up And Shove It Down His Damn Throat . He s Is A Liar . I Hate Him . I Put The Letter Back In The Envelope And Threw It In The Trash .

*(TORYS POV)* THE NEXT DAY.

Time For School Tory . Said Mom. I m Ready MOM.! . I Was Walking Out The Door . But I Ran Back Up Stairs Cause I Forgot My Phone . When I Grad My Phone I Had 3 Text Messages. I Didn t Bother Reading Them Cause I Knew They Was From Jake. I Slipped My Phone In My Back Pocket . And Ran Out The Door . When I Got Too My Bus Stop The Bus Was Already Loading The Other Kids. Thank God I Made It . When I Got On The Bus There Was Only Two Seats Left . So I Sat In The First Seat With A Natasha. WHEN I ARRIVED AT SCHOOL

When I Got To First Period I Seen Matt . He Looked Cuter Today Then Yesterday. What The Hell Was I Thinking. I Didn t Like Him Well Maybe I Did ? Wow Something Was Going Wrong With Me . Hey Tory . Said A Voice Behind Me .I Turned Around And It Was Nathan . My Best Friend Who Moved Too Ohio That Just Moved Back , Oh My God Hey Nate . I Ran Up To Nate A Gave Him A Hug. Wow Easy . Said Nate ( Laughs) . I Walked Back Too My Seat. And Sat Down By The Time I Made It Back To My Seat Matt Was Sitting Behind Me . I Thought To Myself . What Is His Plan Now? When Class Started , And The Teacher Wasn t Paying Any Mind. I Grab Out My Phone And Checked My Face Book. I Had One Message And It Was From Matt. It Said Well Thanks For Letting Me Be Your Partner . And I Would Like To Get To Know You Better . Hope You Have A Good Day At School. When I Read That Message I Got Out A Piece Of Paper And Wrote . I Don t Like You I Just Needed A Study Buddy And If You Want To Get To Know Me Then Find A New Study Buddy .! And Gave The Note To Matt . I Wasn t Paying Any Mind To Mrs. Godwin And She Asked Me What Dose YxZ= Tory? 97 I Said . NO Was You Paying Attention To Anything? Asked Mrs. Godwin? To Be Honest No I Said . Well You Can Get Out My Room .Said The Teacher Well You Know What If I Had A Gobble, Gobble Like That I Would Price It . I Know That Pissed Of Her . Excuses You That s A Referral . I Will Have Some One Escort You To The Front Offices .

**Please Review I Guess Lol . And Hope YallLike Trust Me It Will Get Better Than This .! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey My Name Is Victoria . It Was The First Day Of School. And We Was Introducing Our Self Too Our Other Class Mates. But You Can Call Me Tory .  
>This Was The First Day of High School. My Name Is Matt . Said The Dude That Was Sitting Next To Tory. They All Introduced There Self s. LATER ON THAT DAY.!<br>*(TORYS POV)* . I Was Sitting In Last Period . When I Heard That Familiar Voice . The Voice From The Boy That Was In My First Period Class. Dude Trust Me She Ant Your Type Said Matt . Well I Really Didn t Care What They Was Talking About Until I Heard My Name . But I Already Like This Girl In My First Period Class Named Victoria Manning . Said Matt .I Turned Around And Said Do You Know That I m Like Right Here And I Can Here You .! ?  
>Matt Oh Damn No I Didn t Know You Was Right There Sorry .! *(Matt s POV)*<p>

I Had No Idea That She Was There. I Mean Didn t See Her Come Into The Class Room . I Was Embarrassed . Class Home Work For Today Is To Get A Partner And Study For The Up Coming Math Test. Said Miss. Godwin . I Could Here Tory Mumble. Great . I Was Thinking I Would Love Too Partner Up With Her. But It Was Kind of Odd, Because It Was The First Day Of School And, I Already Feel In Love With A Girl. How Stupid Was I Too Like A Girl The First Day I Saw Her? RINGGGGGGG! The Bell Ringed And The First Day Of School Was Over With Thank God . *(TORYS POV)*

Well The Bell Ringed And The First Day Of School Ended . I Was Excited When I Got Home. I Threw My Back Pack Down In My Room. I Walked Over To My Computer And Logged Into Face Book. I Had One Message And One Friend Request . I Clicked On The Friends Request . And It Was From Matt, the Boy I m My First and Last Class. I Clicked Add Just For The Heck Of It . Then I Clicked On The Message . And Guess What? It Was From Matt . My Thought Was Gosh Is He Stalking Me ? The Message Said Do You Want To Be My Partner In Math Class ? If So Give Me Your Address So I Can Come Over Or I ll Give You Mine . I Thought To Myself I Guess I Could Be His Partner I Mean It Would Be Ok . I Clicked Reply, And Typed Yes I Guess So My Address Is 8338 Mary Rd. Baker . I Sent The Message . I Heard A Tumble Down Stairs I Thought Brother Skipped School AGAIN.!

*(MATTS POV)*

When I Got Home I Sent Tory A Message And A Friends Request . Then Logged Of Face Book . And Walked Down Too The Basketball Court Too Play Some Rounds With My Friend Jordan . Hey Man Have You Seen That Fine Ass Girl In My Gym Class? Asked Jordan. Sorry Bro I Have My Eyes On Somebody Else . Said Matt. My Thought About Tory . She Could Me My Baby , She So Cute , I Would Love To Be With Her . I Sniped Out Of My Thought . Cause Jordan Was Winning . What Girl You Wanting ? Asked Jordan ? Some Girl You Ant Getting . Said Matt With A Laugh. They Finished Their Game And Matt Walked Home.

*(TORY S POV)*

*(SINGING)* When Your gone the pieces to my heart are missing and when I Stopped Singing Cause I Heard My Phone Ring. I Looked At The Caller ID. And It Was Jake My Ex . I Answered But I Didn t Want Too. What Do The Hell You Want ? I Said I Just Want Too Say I m Sorry For What I Did And Said . I Hung Up My Phone And Walked To My Moms Room. And Plopped On Her Bed . Mom Why Do Your Ex s Call When They Dump You ? I Asked My Mom Well Hun I Don t Know Did Jake Call? My Mom Asked . Umm Yea Curling A Piece Of My Hair. Mom He Broke My Heart And He Want Stop Calling I Started Crying . Hun There is No Reason Too Cry Over A Boy. They Come And Go Mom Said . That Night I Cried Myself To Sleep . On My Moms Lap . *(MATTS POV)*

I Was Sitting On My Bed When I Heard My Mom Come In The Door. Matt You Got Mail. .! My Mom Yelled . I Ran Down Stairs Too Get The Mail My Mom Obviously Said I Had . When I Got Down Stairs My Mom Gave Me A Letter From My Dad . Why Is He Writing Us After What He Did ? I Asked My Mom . Son Just Go To Your Room And Read It. I Walked Up Too My Room And Opened The Letter And It Said /  
>Dear, Son I m Sorry For What I Caused You And Your Mom. But At This Moment I Know What I Did Wrong. And I Wish I Could Fix It. And I Would Hope You And Your Mother Can Forgive Me . I Know How It Feels To Live Without A Dad . I Want To Be There With You Every Second . Tell Your Mom I Love Her. Son Trust Me It s Hard Living In This Prison Nut-Hut . I Love You And Your Mom , Love, Your Dad ?<br>At That Moment I Wanted To Rip The Letter Up And Shove It Down His Damn Throat . He s Is A Liar . I Hate Him . I Put The Letter Back In The Envelope And Threw It In The Trash .

*(TORYS POV)* THE NEXT DAY.

Time For School Tory . Said Mom. I m Ready MOM.! . I Was Walking Out The Door . But I Ran Back Up Stairs Cause I Forgot My Phone . When I Grad My Phone I Had 3 Text Messages. I Didn t Bother Reading Them Cause I Knew They Was From Jake. I Slipped My Phone In My Back Pocket . And Ran Out The Door . When I Got Too My Bus Stop The Bus Was Already Loading The Other Kids. Thank God I Made It . When I Got On The Bus There Was Only Two Seats Left . So I Sat In The First Seat With A Natasha. WHEN I ARRIVED AT SCHOOL

When I Got To First Period I Seen Matt . He Looked Cuter Today Then Yesterday. What The Hell Was I Thinking. I Didn t Like Him Well Maybe I Did ? Wow Something Was Going Wrong With Me . Hey Tory . Said A Voice Behind Me .I Turned Around And It Was Nathan . My Best Friend Who Moved Too Ohio That Just Moved Back , Oh My God Hey Nate . I Ran Up To Nate A Gave Him A Hug. Wow Easy . Said Nate ( Laughs) . I Walked Back Too My Seat. And Sat Down By The Time I Made It Back To My Seat Matt Was Sitting Behind Me . I Thought To Myself . What Is His Plan Now? When Class Started , And The Teacher Wasn t Paying Any Mind. I Grab Out My Phone And Checked My Face Book. I Had One Message And It Was From Matt. It Said Well Thanks For Letting Me Be Your Partner . And I Would Like To Get To Know You Better . Hope You Have A Good Day At School. When I Read That Message I Got Out A Piece Of Paper And Wrote . I Don t Like You I Just Needed A Study Buddy And If You Want To Get To Know Me Then Find A New Study Buddy .! And Gave The Note To Matt . I Wasn t Paying Any Mind To Mrs. Godwin And She Asked Me What Dose YxZ= Tory? 97 I Said . NO Was You Paying Attention To Anything? Asked Mrs. Godwin? To Be Honest No I Said . Well You Can Get Out My Room .Said The Teacher Well You Know What If I Had A Gobble, Gobble Like That I Would Price It . I Know That Pissed Of Her . Excuses You That s A Referral . I Will Have Some One Escort You To The Front Offices .

**Please Review I Guess Lol . And Hope YallLike Trust Me It Will Get Better Than This .! **


End file.
